Betrayal
by Artoni
Summary: Seymour's thoughts before the group sent him to the Farplane, after being defeated inside Sin. R&R, please! ^_^


A/N: Hello, my name is Artoni and this is my dabble on what the evil blue haired dude was   
thinkin' when the party kicked his aft in Sin before sending him. (*Sniffles*) Gives you   
insight to Schimoa's personality too, at least the way I view (and play) him. It may seem  
a bit different, but...I actually like it. Seymour's cool. Why'd he have to die-die? ;_;  
  
Sadly, I don't own him. Squaresoft does. But I wanna own a plushie of him, one with  
Blizzaga-action n_n That'd be COOL! EAT ICY DEATH, PUNKAHZ!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
I have been betrayed by everything in my life. I am used to the emotion, which is why I   
sought to save you all from it. You fools...you damned fools. I offered you peace, and   
this is my return. I suppose I should be happy as I will rest, finally, but there are so   
many still in Spira, still awaiting freedom.  
  
I never really did think you would betray me.  
  
I can see it in your eyes - horror, shock, your beautiful determination...and yes, even a   
tinge of hatred. It is only your naive self that can believe in hate - I, who have abandoned   
emotion to seek the true path, am now called the beast, by you, beauty.  
  
How ironic that my first feelings of love would lead me to my true death.  
  
I did love you, you know. For yourself, for your beauty, for your eyes, hair, skin,  
everything about you. I wanted to make the rest of what would serve as a life with you, my  
dear, which would not happen any time else. For once, I /wanted/ to live, so that I could  
be with you. My...Spira's...priorties had to come over everything else, though - your friends  
were obstacles, they had to be removed. They should have welcomed death, I would have given  
them a peaceful one...  
  
And yet you betrayed me. You ran from me once I showed my true motives, and for what? So  
you could follow on the silly chocobo chase to 'destroy' Sin? It will always return, but  
I...I could have stopped the deaths, I could have freed them all at once...I could have  
truely saved Spira, and then...  
  
I would gladly embrace whatever would have happened, without regret...  
  
...  
  
I can almost see the Farplane now. But of course, Sir Auron and I have been staring at it  
in the face for quite awhile - him, I believe about ten years. I do believe I can see faces  
of those I've freed, yet still do not know the gift they have been given...  
  
You...all of you...you've destroyed the one who turned my own mother into   
a beast to do my bidding...I still remember my words to her, my cries for her to change  
her mind. Nothing did matter without her, except my purpose in life - to free others from   
the pain I had experienced.  
  
And yet you turned her against me as well. Without regret. How could you, after knowing  
the truth?  
  
It is also ironic that now, moments before I travel on, I am awash with emotions. Pity,  
mostly, and hurt. How can I not but pity you? With Yunalesca gone, how do you believe  
you can defeat Sin? It is unstoppable. The Final Aeon...it is...nay, was...the only way...  
and had you agreed, I could have become it...  
  
And hurt...oh, no, not only physical pain, which I have long been accustomed too, but mental.   
I who have locked away my feelings now feel them pouring out, and it is nerve-wrecking that  
I cannot remain stotic, as I should. Your betrayal...  
  
Imbiciles! Cursed fools! Why couldn't you see that I was trying to help? Your interference   
will forever doom Spira. Yuna, we could have been together, at least for a short time...and   
yet in a short time so many things can happen...  
  
My lips form a whisper.  
  
"You fools."  
  
One of them speaks; in this haze, I can't tell which. And then, /she/ agrees to something.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
My Yuna...yes, send me, I see you taking the stance.   
  
"Still so determined to finish me off...?"  
  
And yet, I must warn them. Somehow...  
  
"If you stop me... Spira's sorrow will never end."  
  
They don't care.  
  
But as I leave, Yuna, all I ask is this. Do me this last favor if none else. When we meet   
again in the Farplane, after you and your Guardians have been vanquished, I only ask that you   
forgive me for whatever crime you think me guilty from.  
  
I have already forgiven you for dooming Spira. 


End file.
